


primum non nocere

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Canon, minor warnings for cursing and food mention, no graphic violence or injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames and Yusuf talk about the morality of inception in the early hours of morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	primum non nocere

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr [here](https://nifeandaccurate.tumblr.com/post/137091241280/doctor-my-doctor), under the title "doctor, my doctor." Come hit me up on tumblr to say hi and see these fics first. :)
> 
> "Primum non nocere" means "first, do no harm" in Latin.

 

The doorbell rings at four in the morning and Yusuf shuffles out in his pajamas to answer it.

“Come in,” he mumbles, and moves aside to let Eames pass. Yusuf rubs at his eyes blearily and blinks away the sleep. When his vision clears, Eames is still standing in his living room, hair matted down and clutching his side. A dark stain is spreading out on his jacket. Yusuf goes to pull out the first aid kit from the bathroom and gestures for Eames to follow. 

Eames sits down on the edge of the bathtub with a grunt as Yusuf begins pulling out cotton pads, forceps, and a needle and thread, laying them down on the counter. “What did you get yourself into this time,” Yusuf says. He doesn’t particularly want to know, but he raises his voice into a question at the end to let Eames answer. He gestures for Eames to take off his jacket and open his shirt.

“We tried to pull off inception,” Eames says, dropping his dirtied clothes into the tub. He lets the pause sink in long enough for Yusuf to raise his brows. “It didn’t take, obviously, and I got shot at for my troubles.”

Yusuf hums, dabbing at the wound with an alcohol wipe. Eames glares. “Is that all?” Eames shoots off, “I tell you, no big deal but we tried to plant an idea into someone’s mind and that’s all I get?” He lets out a hiss as Yusuf prods at him. 

“I’ve told you before,” Yusuf says mildly, “I don’t think it’s a good idea. You don’t know what you’re messing with, and some poor sod’s going to pay for it.” He picks up the forceps and says, “Brace yourself.”

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Eames bites out as Yusuf extracts the bullet. “You’d think that it’d get easier but it never does,” he sighs out.

“I don’t, actually,” Yusuf says, dropping the bullet with a clatter into the sink. He picks up a needle and threads it. Leaning forward, he pinches Eames’ skin together and begins to work.

“Doesn’t it at all interest you, though?” Eames pursues, not willing to drop the topic of inception, gesturing with the arm on his uninjured side. “Think about how it would revolutionize Dreamshare, about everything we could do!”

“That’s exactly why I don’t like it,” Yusuf replies. “If we can change someone’s mind like that, it’ll be just another skill to be sold to the highest bidder.” He pulls the string tighter and Eames winces. “Besides, I happen to think that some things should be sacred, the integrity of a person’s own thoughts being one of them,” Yusuf adds.

He ties off the end of the stitching and stands up, stretching. “Come on, get up,” he says. “It’s too late for this kind of talk.”

Eames shrugs on his tattered shirt haphazardly, making a face as it pulls on his fresh stitches. “Are you kicking me out?” he asks. “I’ll have you know that I make a mean omelette.”

Yusuf rolls his eyes. “You can sleep on the couch. The spare blankets are in the cupboard as usual. I’m going back to sleep now, goodnight.”

“Thank you, Yusuf,” Eames says, meeting his gaze. “Good night.”

 


End file.
